


Families Headcanons

by Isimile



Series: Families [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Background information, Headcanon, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: I’m down sick with the flu so I can’t concentrate enough to work on my NaNoWriMo project but it’s enough for some headcanons.





	1. Banner

This is the banner I created for the Rough Trade challenge

  


	2. Erik and Charles' relationship

They meet as in X-Men: First Class. They did feel a strong connection to one another when they met and, without being really aware of it, formed a kind of preliminary bond. At that point, they were not even aware of the existence of Sentinels and Guide, never mind that they were ones and online. They knew they were attracted to one another but didn’t know that they were subconsciously recognizing a compatible Guide and Sentinel. Charles especially has a hard time recognizing which is his telepathy and which is his gifts as a Guide. Erik came online as a child but the trauma of Auschwitz rendered him partially dormant. He himself thought his slightly stronger senses were due to his mutation, others who knew of his past thought it a result of his trauma.

Anyway, the events of First Class, Days of Future Past and Apocalypse happen pretty much as in the movies (aside from Alex being killed). Their bond is still there though strained. Their feelings for each other were still there. Charles wanted Erik back at his side. He’d figured out by now why his words in Cuba had been very much the wrong thing to say. He just once him to give up the view of having to kill those who might be a danger to mutants. Erik also wants to return, he just doesn’t think he deserves to ask. His saying to Charles that he could make him since he’s not wearing his helmet is basically him saying “Give me a sign and a reason. Stop me from going further down this path because I don’t know how to stop myself.” (like I said, I blame tumblr for a lot in this story universe).

Then, after Apocalypse, some idiots at HYDRA get the bright idea to kidnap Peter, Wendy and their mom to control Erik. When the X-Men learn of it, they offer assistance to Erik – and then find out that they have to explain to him why HYDRA targeted Peter to get to him. Erik doesn’t take it overly well. At all. Oh, he’s determined to save the Maximoffs but he’s convinced now that being around will only put them in danger, so he plans to vanish again as soon as the fight is over. Only then Charles gets overwhelmed by the thoughts and fears at the HYDRA base and Erik is the only one able to help him regain control. Their bond solidifies. And between the bond, Peter asking him to stay and Erik and Charles finally communicating properly and compromising, he’s convinced to stay and built a live with them.

By this point, they still don’t know about Sentinels and Guides.


End file.
